Traves Adventure
by Skriverj
Summary: Trave is a guard of a little town full of mystical beasts that attack the small town, what will Trave do to protect his village... or what will happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Shining Gem **

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a small village on the outskirts of a dreadful forest. This village was only one of the villages around the area but it held a special bond to the forest. In this village, mist surrounded the area at night leaving the hunters that stalked the night to be blinded by the damp wet dark mist. A young girl was walking threw the town with her eyes darting left to right as if looking or suspecting something to happen. While the girl was walking now on the wet rocky pebbled road that was weaved around the houses to the town square, a shadow rushed past behind her tapping her side; making the girl spin around with a fright.

The girls breathing started to deepen as she did not see a soul in sight, only a flicker of light from a cracked open shutter that was a few houses away. The girl turned back around feeling something breathing down her neck; she kept her eyes closed tightly, fingers going numb and legs shaking. Once the girl was facing what ever she thought it was; was only air as she opened her eyes seeing just a light breeze flowing threw the mist, a light sigh escaped her lips as she held her chest to stop her heart from beating so hard. Within a few moments of catching her breath; it was taken away within seconds as a jagged knife raged threw her back and threw her heart, the girl going limp slowly as she could only gasp before her body was snatched up into the night and blood spraying across the pebbles on the rocky trail.

The Patrol guard with a big pike in his hand that was a bit taller then him; he was rather a short man to wield a pike but he held it with pride, with his light green eyes and wavy brown hair which was a little spiked and wet from the fog. The young man was looking around the area where he heard the gasp but didn't see anything, looking from left to right and not seeing nobody in sight; well as far as he could see which was only a good 10 feet ahead of him. As the young man looked down to rub his hands, he saw the splash of blood being washed away by the misty fog.

Looking and expecting the blood on the rocks he groaned with a sad sigh and stood up; he pulled his hand up to his lips and blew, making a loud whistle sound then suddenly shouted "It has struck again! It has struck again!" he turned around almost slipping on the rocks and ran to the village square as fast as he could to the guard tower which laid directly in the center of the village to over look all of the village. As he approached the guard tower, there were already a good number of people standing and waiting for the report; one man was in the middle of this small crowd that was still forming, speaking out loud for all to hear.

"This monstrosity cannot go on any longer! We can't let our children and are men and women go out at night or else they are snatched away from our grasps by the clutches of that fiend! I will not stand for it any longer, this must come to an end and I shall personally find and slaughter this fiend with my bare hands!" he roared his voice over the crowd for them all to nod and groan with the thought of facing a demon like the fiend. The guard that found the blood stepped forward slowly, the villagers moving to the side for him to pass, the one that was speaking out loud said directed towards the guard "You, boy… Come here and report what you saw!" as the guy spoke it was obvious he was in charge of the guards.

Two older people started to come from there home holding each others hands tightly and trying hard not to cry as they approached, they stopped by the young guard and looked at him. He could not muster a look at them so he lowered his head and shook it silently before walking up to the Commander. "I have to report the young Lisa was snatched from the fiend and headed east towards the forest of the dead, blood trailed in that direction but is now probably washed away by the mist." His voice was tough but had a softened touch to it for the lost of one of his friends, but it was not the first.

The commander lowered his head and placed his hand on the young guards shoulder and spoke so only he could hear "Go get some rest Trave, and we will hunt this beast down together…" Trave looked up at his commander and gave him a nod before turning around and walking back to the parents who were now crying and holding each other tightly.

He stopped in front of them and looked them in the eyes and whispered in a soft hurt tone "I'm sorry, for our loss…" and gave them both a hug before his eyes begun to water, taking his pike in his hand and let the end flop on the ground as he walked and drugged the sharp edge on the rocks. As Trave got to an old looking house that looked a bit beat up and had a few holes in the wooden rooftop, he stepped inside moving around a crack on the floor near the door with tears dripping down his wet cheeks.

He threw his pike down and some of the other weapons from his belt onto the ground, a dagger skittering underneath his bed and falling into a hole. Trave cursed and groaned "Dammit! I'm going to burn this retched house to the ground!" with that he walked over to the bed and got onto the floor, hearing the creeks and cracks as he walked and lowered him self down. Reaching under his bed he felt the hole; it was not far under so he could stick his hand down into the hole, the hole was not deep as he felt around the hard mud and rocky wall that was beneath the wooden floors feeling the tip of his dagger on his finger as he kept feeling around.

After a few moments of not being able to reach it he shuffled more under the bed to get more of his arm into the hole, finally able to grab the knifes blade and pull it up; feeling it drag something else with it. With a few moments he pulled the knife half way out of the hole but it felt a little heavier, he tightening his grip on the blade as he kept trying to pull it loose. Again and again he kept and started to grow more frustrated; a loud growl came from him as he yanked his hand up trying to pull the dagger up but he sliced his palm open and blood dripped down the blade; he yelped and pulled his hand out of the hole as he slowly sat up with a groan of pain, looking at his cut hand "Damn it all to hell!" he roared his voice so it echoed threw his small home.

Blood dripping to the wooden floor now staining it with crimson dots, Trave wrapped his shirt around his wound leaving his upper body uncovered from the cold that lurked around his home and all the other villagers. He shook his head and thought to him self _I'll get my dagger tomorrow, I will just sleep… I have a big day of hunting tomorrow. _Trave got up from the floor and crawled into bed with his eyes shut tight, wrapping up in a wool blanket as the blood soaked his shirt, only to fall asleep when his hand went numb and stopped bothering him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the middle of the misty night; it suddenly started to get colder around the home of Trave, He was breathing heavily as his breath was like ice; blowing a small breath of misty air. His body was rather hot though, his skin sweated and his hand started to burn greatly causing him to wake up with a shock of pain traveling up his arm to his chest where it engulfed his mind in a ripple of darkness, images started to flash in his mind; Pictures of his lost loved ones, his parents, his friends and now his girlfriend Lisa.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as the pain started to subsided into a light shiver, curling up into a ball while laying in his bed; underneath his bed he could see at the edge of the sheets a faint glow of light shimmering around the floor underneath the planks of wood, his pale brown eyes watching the light travel around back and forth, side to side and around the wooden planks like it was looking for something.

Trave slowly starts to sit up, but as his bed started to creek he stopped as the light also stopped that was only ten feet away from his bed. Trave held still for a few minutes, seeing the light not moving a budge also, he started to wonder what the hell it was "H…hello?" as he whispered his breath shortened as the light jumped and banged hard against the wooden planks but stopped; it cracked the floor a bit which made Trave uneasy _The fiend?_ He thought to him self, scared now; he looked at his pike that was on the floor next to his bed, groaning lightly to him self he slowly started to move to the edge of the bed, each creek and crack of the bed made the light move even closer, his hand slowly reaching down for the pike; only a few feet away from the light now he stopped completely to gain his thoughts.

Trave didn't know what to do, so he jumped for the pike landing on the floor and gripping the pike with his hands and stood up fast looking around at the floor reading to attack with his battle shout "RAHH! Come out you fiend and DIE BY MY HANDS!" he spoke with a furious voice, but to his sight the light has suddenly gone…

Trave looked around and growled then gasped as he looked down at his hand finding his shirt wrapped around it still, he felt no pain as he held the pike in his two hands, he slowly unwrapped the bloody shirt from his hand still holding the pike in his other hand; examining his hand with amazement. He gasped with shock as he looks at his healed hand, not even a scar where the cut was, dropping the pike to the floor he slowly rubbed his hand.

In an instant a flash of light shot across the room and slammed Trave against the bed on his stomach, something strong holding him down with sharp points that felt like daggers digging into his back. "Ahhhhhh!" he pulled his hand to his mouth slowly to try and whistle but his hand was yanked back and held at his side but it felt like chains, but heard no rattling. "Who are you! WHAT ARE YOU!" he screamed, struggling and suddenly a voice whispered in his mind _Shhhh, be silent my pup. _

The voice was rather young and sweet sounding, like a young woman's voice that echoed threw his mind. He suddenly went a bit calm, wanting to look back but not budging a inch, he slowly gulped before whispering "Who……what are you…?" he didn't know what else to say, he was being held by invisible chains and heard a voice in his head, he thought to him self _This must be a bad dream, it has to be a dream… wake up! Wake up!_ He growled lightly but suddenly a hard object hit him hard on the bum making him winch and yelp "OW! What the hell?" he growled, but he heard the voice again giggling in his mind _It is not a dream my pup, and if you want more proof I don't mind hitting you again. _

He smirked strongly and started to growl bearing his fangs slightly like a savage dog protecting his life. "Why do you call me a pup! I'm not a MUTT!" with that sharp points scratched down his back with a quick force, making him yelp with pain as fresh blood ran down his bare back; three long cuts ran from his shoulder blade to his side. _Never say that word again or I'll de-head you with my claws! Mutts are undead beasts! _The young woman's voice boomed in Trave's head as he whimpered slightly "Let…me go…." He whispered wanting to see who is tormenting him so, the figure did not speak nor move for a few minutes, leaving him waiting and letting his blood soak his back with lines of crimson red.

_Only if you promise not to run, or else I'll bound you again and punish you. _This left him with only one option, he nodded his head and he was released the second he did; falling to the floor now that he was not held, he reached behind him self as he leaned on the bed, rubbing the scratch marks on his back "….." silence was the only thing for a few minutes until he finally had the courage to turn around and face the being that wounded him so. His eyes flared up as he stared at this 'thing' sitting on it's back legs and wagging a dark black tail along the floor, it's sharp claws extended from it's paws.

His eyes went up and down this thing and suddenly raised his voice " A WOLF?" he stepped back and fell onto the bed and gasped slightly as the black furred wolf with it's pure red shining eyes pierced threw the darkness of Trave's home _yes yes, I'm a wolf as you… humans call us… My name is Shinen. _Trave didn't know what to do so he just sat there, eyes shaking with unbelieving thoughts racing threw his head… after a few minutes of Shinen looking deep into Trave's eyes, She started to wiggle her tail left to right before pushing her back legs up and hopping onto all fours standing rather nicely, beautiful black fur waving with the mist that was lurking around.

Trave stuttered and scooted back against the wall as he watched the demon wolf look around his home, he was looking left to right with his eyes looking for a tool to kill the beast… but suddenly a voice sprang in his head with a light laughter to follow _Hehehe, naughty my little pup, very naughty to want to kill me, You cannot kill me with such useless objects and this home is a wreck… how can you live in this… rat house! _ He started to shake and his eyes rolled back and he fainted, this made the wolf tilt it's head to the side and lowered it's head like a sigh. _Oh great, he fainted… he is going to be a difficult pup to raise, well lest I can do this the easy way then… hehe_ her voice trailed off in Trave's mind as she giggled lightly as the darkness stole his soul away bring Shinen's voice to echo threw his dormant state.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning slowly rolled into the sky, light shining threw the window; Trave shuddered at the light hitting his face, having a strong yawn and stretching out his arms and legs and thought to him self _wow…what a bad dream… At lest I'm awake now…_ As he said this, he felt something weird… something new, something was wiggling behind him and he raised a brow and slowly sat up, to his sight the tip of a tail wiggled around at the side of the blanket behind him, he slowly started to move but the tail moved when he did.

This scared Trave for he thought it might be the wolf, but then noticed his bed was bigger then him now when it used to be normal to him. "What is…going on?" he felt his jaws not moving when he spoke, his eyes widened as he kicked up the blanket and a howl escaped his snarling snout as he now found him self as a small black furred wolf, he scattered to the floor with a thump as he landed on his back and he yelped with a slight bark'ish sound and got to his paws; standing on all four he looked around the room seeing everything was bigger now, even his pike looked huge to him "no….No….NO!... this is a dream, it has to be a dream!" he shouted with a longer and more angered howl, but as he was about to end his long scream he was tackled to the floor from the side by Shinen who pinned him down and bit his snout to hush and muffle his scream of fright.

_Shhhh little one, you must be silent. Others will come and kill you if your found like this, If your not silent I'll bite you. _Shinen spoke sweetly for the first part of her talk but then her voice went up into a light lecture tone giving him the idea she meant her words. Trave went silent as Shinen slowly let him go, leaving only a few teeth marks on his snout and his fur lightly wet from her saliva.

"What….what happened? Why am I like this… What you do to me? And Why did you do this to me?" he growled and snarled at her like a savaged wounded wolf. Shinen sat there waiting for him to finish his ranting and then she turned her back to him and got on her belly and crawled under the bed, her back legs still sticking out and tail wagging left to right as she was getting something, she growled and slammed her claws into the woodened floorboards and started to pull her self back out from under the bed, throwing his dagger to the floor with a chain tangled on the hilt of the dagger.

"That's… my dagger I cut my hand on… and that's what was keeping it down?" he looked closer at the dagger then moved his eyes to the chain which only wrapped around the fat base of the daggers hilt and saw it was attached to a bloody black gem and tilted his head to the side; tail wagging slightly out of the tension as he stared at the gem. "What is it? Why was it under MY house?" He growled at her as he spoke in the language of the wolves, not yet knowing he was.

_Please my pup, speak to me threw your mind, and not your fangs. That gem is where you have splashed your blood upon to call on me to be your guide to power. I now have come to raise you to be the greatest and most powerful beast on this planet if that's even possible with your puny human soul. _This remark made Shinen giggle and laugh, making Trave feel weak and worthless; he sat down on his bottom while wagging his tail left to right finding it new and rather interesting to have fur and not be chilled by the cold, feeling his fur wave with the mist that soon starting to vanish with a warm sun raising.

Shinen gave a light smile lifting her lips to show her fangs as a 'smile' _Your now my pup, you're my 'child' as you humans call your kids. Your five months old right now and very weak which will change in time of course, I transformed you into this form so you can raise again in a new magical way. _As Shinen spoke she spoke gently and slow for him to understand, he couldn't disagree that it was not new and rather interesting to him that he was a wolf, one of his favorite animals. "So how… do I speak to you threw my mind? Will I be able to change… back to my normal… form?" He spoke like he was shy, having a silent tone in his voice that made him sound so cute and adorable.

Shinen walked up beside Trave and wrapped her tail around his and rubbed her snout against his and licked the side of his cheek like a kiss _By just thinking, so That means I can read your mind, memories and thoughts… and My my what thoughts I have seen last night, Let me tell you one thing, you'll be strong enough to defeat this 'fiend'. _This news made Trave's eyes glow with hate as she mentioned the fiend, making his blood boil and his tail twitching slightly, his claws extend out to there full length which was not very big right now but they will grow in time. "So….Do I just call you… Umm Shinen?" he looked up at her, finding her bigger and a lot stronger then him right now… _I will not answer you until you can ask me properly. _

This made Trave grumble a curse and thought for a moment before remembering _Do I call you Shinen? _He whispered in his mind trying it out, this must of made Shinen happy fore she licked Trave's cheek and rested her head on his gently. _Shinen for now; Mother later._ Trave blinked slightly and wanted to cough but couldn't get it out and just sat there not moving. Shinen felt the tension as she could feel him shaking as she was against him _Do not be scared my pup, I will not let you die, obey me and do as I say, then everything will be perfectly alright. _ Trave gave a slight nod before he turned his head to look at the black gem that had blood mixed on it.

Shinen got an idea which he could feel but not able to read her thoughts which raced threw her like a waterfall, Shinen walked over to the gem and picked it up with her teeth and flicked her snout up, making the dagger skitter across the floor released from the chain. Shinen walked over to her pup Trave and placed the necklace around his neck and it shrunk to his size. Trave's eyes widened as he felt it tighten slightly around his neck but loose enough to take off it he wanted too _It shrinks? So I guess magic…is real…_ Trave spoke silently in his mind as a thought but of course Shinen heard him and nuzzled his nose with her own as a jester of approval. Shinen nudge him in the side slightly wanting him to move _Come on my pup, you must rest now for the gem needs to now transfer and regain it's energy and if you do not sleep you will fall sick. _

Trave moved over to the bed with a sigh not even feeling tired, but then a shock ran threw his body as the gem started to burn at his neck making him go slightly limp and not able to move, tiredness started to form rapidly. Shinen sighed lightly and picked him up by the fur on his neck with her teeth and jumped onto the bed, resting him gently on his stomach so he could curl up by her side. Trave grew very tired in the last few seconds his eyes were open before closing to find him self once again in the darkness, but this time he felt a warmth that grew at his side; a warm arm wrapped around his soul protecting him from all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Trave finally awoke from his dark slumber, sitting up in bed with covers over him; once his eyes focused with the light he started to hear a grunting man outside the door banging on the door with his fist, hearing the wood crackle and start to shake after each pound. Trave rubbed his eyes with his hands and was shocked!

Looking around at his body he found it was normal again and no wounds were shown on his body; he whispered to himself _it was… just a dream… _As he moved his hands to his neck to rub away the soreness, he groaned as he felt a light chain hooked to a smooth gem _damn… damn… DAMN! Why does this have to happen to me!_

He wanted to scream and slash and trash anybody or anything that's in his way right now but the brute at his door finally stopped bagging on the door "Trave! Get up you lazy boy! We have to hunt the fiend today!" he roared his big strong voice so it echoed threw the house. Trave looked around and whispered quietly "Shinen…?" after a minute or so of waiting for a answer, she was no where to be seen or heard; he got up slowly and walked over to the door and sighed deeper then normal, grabbing the door knob and pulling the door open; he looked at this big brute standing before him with full armor and a great sword at his side.

Trave raised an eyebrow as he looked at Cone, the commander of the guards and asked "Did… you… hear anything… last night?" Cone shook his head and grunted "I heard of wolves in the area but the men on guard duty did not see anything." Trave sighed with relief as he placed his hand on the gem around his neck and looked at Cone "I'll be ready in a few… we will need some supplies If we wish to travel threw that horrid place…" Trave spoke as if he has been there before; his eyes no longer a soft brown instead they laid icy blue, also his hair was a brisk white shaded with a shadow of black which Cone just now noticed "What happened to you boy, you look as if you have changed… Oh well that doesn't matter, Get your gear and meet me in the center of town!" Cone turned and walked away from Trave who was left standing speechless at Cone's words; as Cone was now out of sight.

Trave ran into the house and scattered across the floor to the water bowl next to the bed to see what Cone was talking about, seeing his new look in the reflection of the water, he gasped and ran his fingertips threw his white/black hair and looking at his icy blue eyes… "Shinen… she did this to me…" but to him, he looked better then the wimpy boy he used look like, now he looked interesting and strong. Trave then took a sharp breath as a claw exteneded at the nap of his neck and was almost in a sweat before he heard that gentle giggle once again, turning around Trave took a deep breath and glared at Shinen "What in hell was that for!... you trying to scare me to death!" he nearly growled but held his tongue. Shinen kept her gaze on the boy's eyes, her thoughts running like wild fire in a cool summer day in a bistering bark forest.

Trave had a sweat drop roll down the side of his face as she kept stareing... "What is it Shinen!" how now gave a light growl wanting to know what she was stareing at. Shinen cocked her head to the side before repeating her stareing process. After a moment she finally mustered up a few words _ you look good…_ Trave raised his eyebrow slightly and started to get a firm pink/red blush on the edge of his cheeks as he looked away in a panic of embarrassing him self. This indeed made Shinen giggle in a fit of laughter at how cute her pup is right now, but suddenly her voice rang out in his head like a volcano _ You'll die if you go and fight the fiend…_ Traves eyes barked in a fit of rage as he glared back at Shinen, hate boiling up inside his soul as he heard her speak these un'needed spoken words.

Trave lowered his head as Shinen kept her stare firm with a toned voice in them that seemed to make him shiver underneath her gaze. Trave rose his head a little before asking "Why do you say that…are you saying I'm weak?" Shinen shook her head while her tail flipped around behind her now, raising her nose to the air; she took a few sniffs before speaking again _Denial, Suspension, Greed, Hate, and Insanity… These are the things that you'd face if you go on this little 'hunting' trip of yours, my young pup… Do you wish to die by a friend or foe?… I would think not, You need to train in your new form… I command, no I plead you not to go…_

Trave lowered his head low now before taking a deep withering sigh as he sat up, his back firm against the wall as he begun to consentrate, taking a moment he spoke threw his mind _I need this… I need the chance to avenge my friends…family…my love…It was my fault all of them died… for I was not strong enough!… I need this Shinen…  
_Shinen lowered her head before nuzzling her nose against his cheek _If you go… you'll die…_ was Shinen's only words, as she turned to walk away, only to vanish downwards beneath the wooden planks of his homes floor, leaving Trave to think.


End file.
